1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarization-independent optical demultiplexer, more particularly to the demultiplexer generating a constant four-wave-mixing beam without regard to an input polarization state using a dispersion-shifted fiber that is a nonlinear material with high refractive index.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
To meet upcoming demands in high-capacity multimedia application area using a high-speed optical communication network, powerful networks, that is, networks as fast as terabit/sec are needed. Various technologies are used to implement high-capacity optical networks that manipulate time-division-multiplexed signals. The demultiplexers are active components and demultiplex multiplexed optical signals with respect to channels. The demultiplexer is one of the components that require largest bandwidths in communication systems. The detailed operations and implementations regarding conventional optical demultiplexers are illustrated in the following references.